Makin' Whoopee
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: That's what ya get folks, for makin whoopee! Bailey made a mistake and now it's coming back to bite her right in the..well you know. Sirius has an idea, but after awhile Bailey gets fed up, and he has to choose: Makin whoopee or a family? SBOC! Oneshot!


-1Disclaimer: I don't own the character's, J.k. Rowling's, I do own Bailey, Liza, and the plot. I also do not own the song, which is Rod Stewart and Elton John's!

­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Uh, Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?" Its been a month and a half since I've last spoken to this git. A month and a half since it happened. Since we had _sex._ We had been dating for four months and he had told me he loved me, so I decided that it was something I could do for him. A week later though, he had broken it off. He had gotten what he had wanted and was gone. Now, I regret my decision. So, for a month I've waited, passing it off as a sickness or not calculating the days up correctly. Finally, I went to the healer and she confirmed my suspicions; and no matter what she says, it's not going to be o.k. Want to know why, because I'm only 16 and he's 17 and a heartless git.

"Back for another go, Bailey?" He asks, smiling cheekily at me. I glare at him and tell him to follow me. I don't look back to see if he does, it will be easier if I don't have to tell him. I walk into the deserted hallway and lean against the wall. I only have to wait for a couple of seconds before I hear the portrait hole open and his footsteps land next to me. "Well, what is it?" He asks, curiosity and impatience coloring his voice. God, how I hate this boy.

"Do you remember what happened before we broke it off?" I ask quietly, hoping that maybe he wont hear me. Unfortunately, he does.

"Yeah, it was your first time." He says softly and I think I might have caught a small bit of regret in his voice. Glad to know he's feeling the same as I am. I finally look up at him and he looks down at me. I'm flooded with memories from the last time this happened, but I shake my head and continue, because I'm to far in to stop now. "What is it Bailey?"

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "I'm pregnant." I slide down the wall to the floor and wait for what he has to say. He doesn't yell or shout, and I wish he would so I could yell at him, tell him that even the great _Sirius Black_ can make mistakes. But he doesn't say anything and I'm sure that I expected more than what he did. I watch as he walks down the hall without a word or anything. For the first time since my parents got a divorce when I was 11, I cried. Great heaving sobs and I didn't stop when I heard someone coming out of the portrait hole, or when they put their arms around me and just held me.

After a while, the sobs stopped but my eyes still leaked tears. "He'll come around Bails." Lily says and I look up at her, trying to control my tears. I shake my head and she pulls me tighter to her. "I promise, you just wait and see." What Lily says doesn't shock me. I know that she's just trying to make me feel better. It's not working, but I don't say anything as she helps me up and we walk back into the common rooms together. I don't say anything as I pass Sirius' friends or latest conquest, and it seems that even Potter has common sense not to ask about what happened. I tell Lily that I'm going to get some sleep and she leaves me by myself so I can go to the dorms.

When I get up there, I don't go to sleep, but instead, I pull out some paper and my muggle pen and start my letters to my parents. I try my hardest not to make it sound to harsh, even though it's going to be hard telling them in person or in a letter. My parents aren't going to be happy with me and will probably insist that I move out and not come back until I've got my life together, but I'm o.k. with that. School only has three weeks left and I think I have enough money to at least buy a small apartment and get going before the baby comes. I've already decided against abortion. I don't want to have to deal with that on my conscience and I believe that everyone, no matter how big or small, has a right to live.

After I finish my letters and have safely owled them away, I lay down in my bed and try not to think about everything that seems to keep going wrong. I don't want to think about Sirius telling me that I wasn't worth his time, or how Lily just shook her head when I told her about having sex with him. I don't want to think about how Madame Pomfrey looked disappointed when she told me I was pregnant, or how I was going to have to face Sirius again soon. Most of all though, I don't want to think about how big of a fool I had been when it came to Sirius. It had been like he had me brainwashed and I don't want to think about how ashamed I am of myself. When I eventually fall asleep, what I am thinking about is how to give the child in my belly the best life possible and how I will beat the odds.

I walk out of the Great Hall, holding the flaming red letter and, for what seems like the millionth time in the last three days, holding back tears. When I reach a deserted classroom, I drop the letter on a desk and wait as it slowly opens to form the shape of a mouth. I'm not surprised when I hear my mothers voice come out, after all I have the letter from my father stuffed away in my pocket. "_Bailey Gwendolyn Cinder, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea what this could do to your reputation?"_ At this I scoff, more like my mother's reputation. The letter continues, but her calm, menacing voice goes through me worse than her screaming would. "_Your father and I have spoken, as I'm sure his letter says, and we believe it would be best if you move back home and deal with this later. You will do well not to go gallivanting around anymore. Perhaps this has taught you a lesson? One that we could not teach you. Perhaps if you're lucky, this boy will have something to do with the child. We will see you at Kings Cross. Your Mother."_ The letter ripped itself into shreds and I sit down on one of the desks, surprised and angry.

So my mother believes that I'm going to move back home, and when she says deal with it, she means abortion. I shake my head and dig out the letter from my father that I had read earlier. His note was a bit more loving, but I know he thinks the same as my mum. I rub my hands over my face and try to stop the tears that are already spilling down my cheeks. I've cried more in the last month than I have my entire life and that scares me. Lifting my voice at the sound of the door creaking, I look up and am surprised to see Black standing in front of me, looking almost as bad as I do. Averting my gaze, I start to pick at the pieces of scarlet parchment that was my mum's letter. "I think we should get married." He says and I look up at him, shocked at what he is saying.

"Why?" I ask, trying not to let my mouth flounder like a fish. I hastily wipe the tears out of my eyes and look at him for any trace of a joke. His face is set and I don't think that he's joking.

"It's the right thing to do and I want to have something to do with my child. I don't want this kid to grow up without a family, I want to give them a father like I didn't have. So I think we should get married, live together, the whole family thing. I think I can be one with you, even if we don't love each other, we should try." He says, pacing back and forth between the desks. I slowly stand and place my hands over my still flat stomach. Can I do this, I ask myself. I don't think I can, but he obviously wants to try.

"O.k." I say as calmly as I can and he looks up at me, trying to gage my expression. "We can try."

_Another bride, another June,_

_Another sunny, honeymoon._

_Another season, another reason,_

_For makin' whoopee._

My parents are as happy as one's can be when their only daughter is getting married out of wedlock. I don't want the huge wedding they have planned, but I can't say anything now, seeing as I'm walking down the aisle. My father is holding onto my arm and I see Lily standing by the altar, smiling and waiting for me, tears streaming down her face. I try to smile back, but only manage a grin and I look out into the crowd, searching for my mother. When I find her, she is wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief and trying to stay composed. I feel tears prick at my eyes and I'm glad that she is somewhat happy for me. When we reach the altar, I avert my gaze from Sirius, who walks down to take me from my father. I kiss my father goodbye and try not to hear the words he says to Sirius. This is a traditional muggle wedding, as my mother's and father's separate friends think, so I should be happy. The guests of course, don't know a think about the wedlock. I can only imagine if they did.

_A lot of shoes, A lot of rice._

_The groom is nervous, He answers twice._

_It's really killin', that he's so willin'_

_To makin' whoopee._

Sirius is stumbling over his vows and I'm thankful we didn't try to write our own. The last few weeks have been hard, but we've been trying to make it through them. We've gotten to know each other all over again, and he's been to the healer with me every time I've gone. I think he might be serious about his whole family thing. At least, that's what I hope, seeing as we're about to be married. "Do you, Bailey Cinder, take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health?" The priest asks and I wait for the regret to come as I say I do. It doesn't though and I'm strangely happy over the fact that in a few short minutes, I'm going to be married. I turn to look past Sirius and I see James, his best man of course, smiling and looking proud. The marauders seem to have taken a liking to me when they finally found out, especially James, since this whole thing has brought Lily and him closer. I hear Sirius say I do, and I look up at him. He's smiling his charming smile of his, as he lifts my veil and we kiss. I try and ignore the sparks I feel as we kiss, hearing the people around us cheer and some sobbing.

When we break apart, I give Lily a hug and whisper that I love her and a thank you, before taking my bouquet and walking/running down the aisle with Sirius. As soon as we get outside, rice comes pouring down on us, and I look up to see buckets pouring themselves. One last prank before he's a father, I think as Sirius smiles and opens the door of the horse drawn carriage for me. How cliché, I think, as I watch Lily and my mother embrace. As we pull away, I throw my bouquet over my shoulder and watch as Lily catches it, looks at James, and blushes profusely as he kisses her red cheeks. Maybe, I think, this will be o.k. I look at Sirius, smile, and pretend that this is because we love each other and not because we're going to have a child.

_Picture a little love nest,_

_Down where the roses cling,_

_Picture the same sweet love nest,_

_Think what a year can bring._

_He's washin' dishes, and baby clothes._

_He's so ambitious, he even sews._

_But don't forget, folks._

_That's what you get, folks,_

_For makin' whoopee._

Nine months and millions of diapers later, our child, Eliza Ann Black is one month old. Sirius and I have an o.k. marriage. Well, as normal as one can be when we're still teenagers. I turned 17 the day before Eliza was born and Lily threw me a party. She and James are still dating and she's thinking about moving in with him. Sirius has been around more than I expected him to be, and he's in love with our daughter. Note how he's not in love with me or our marriage, a fact that he likes to point out in snide comments. When he is around, I've bribed him into doing the dishes and laundry, if only to give me a few minutes of down time. "I think that James is going to be having a few people over and he wanted to know if we could come." Sirius tells me. I run my fingers through my now almost elbow length reddish-brown hair. I know he doesn't care if I say yes or not, he's still going to go, so I nod my head yes and cuddle up with Eliza on the couch.

"Is Liza invited?" I ask, automatically knowing the answer to be yes. Lily wouldn't allow it if James didn't invite Eliza. Sirius walks over to us and moves my feet, sitting down on the place where they ha occupied. He leans over and lays a hand on Eliza's sleeping head. In moments like this one, where he's so close and I can smell his cologne, I get the tingly feelings that I only get around him. I guess that's not such a bad thing though, now that we're married, but our marriage doesn't involve that kind of thing. "You can take her, if you want. I don't know if I'm going to go or not. I haven't felt too well lately." I say, not looking at him, because I know he can tell when I'm lying to him.

Almost as if its reflex, his hand reaches out and turns my head towards him. His steely-grey eyes bore into my own purple eyes. I held my breath as his hand brushed my cheek bone. "Don't lie, Bailey. I can tell when you lie. Besides, Lily wants you there and where would Liza be if she wasn't with her mum." He says, his hand still on my face, tracing idle patterns on my skin. He's told me, over and over again, that he wants to be with me. He really wants me to be his wife. That he loves me. I'm not going to be fooled, no matter how much I want to believe it. But in reality, I think, he doesn't want me there. I try to pull away, but only succeed in lying further into the couch. Sirius must understand what I'm trying to do, because he pulls back and snatches his hand away.

"I think I'll go. I haven't seen Lily in a while and I'm sure she'll want to see Liza." I say, picking up Liza and carrying her with me into the nursery. He doesn't follow, just like I know he won't. I look back out to the living room a few minutes later, when Liza is safely in her bed, and I see him out there, watching TV. and periodically running his hands through his hair. I wish he would care, but he doesn't. Not about me anyways. I sigh and for what seems like the millionth time since the 'marriage' wonder why I did this. I look over at my baby girl and remember the reason. It's all for her. I don't blame anything on Liza, she's one thing in my life that will always be good, but I do blame myself. If I had seen through the lies and trusted my friends, I might not be here right now. I sigh again, remembering what my dad told me before the wedding. He was always more supportive than my mum and I was thankful for him. "Everything happens for a reason." I say out loud, trying to remember him saying those words. I haven't seen him or my mum for awhile, and I mentally put that on my to do list.

Walking out of the nursery and into my room down the hall, I try to ignore the sounds of Sirius talking to someone through the fireplace. Someone who isn't James or Lily, but is a woman, I can tell by her voice. No one I know, of course, because what would happen if they got caught. Blinking back the tears and wondering why Sirius would never love me, I walked into my room and leaned against the wall. One day, I think to myself, one day I'm going to leave this and Liza and I will have a better life, full of love, with a real mother and father. Until then, though, I have to be happy being Mrs. Bailey Black.

_Another year, or maybe less,_

_What's this I hear, well can ya guess?_

_She feels neglected, and he's suspected,_

_Of makin' whoopee_

_She sits alone, most every night._

_He doesn't phone her (oh no),_

_He doesn't write._

_He says he's busy, but she says, "Is he?"_

_He's makin' whoopee!_

After that night, I suspected that Sirius must have been having these 'affairs' for longer than I thought. Most nights he wouldn't even get home until 3 in the morning. I never ask where he's been or exactly why he has that bite mark on his neck, I just wake up in the morning and leave him a hangover remedy on the counter. When he usually wakes up, I always sit in the nursery and listen to him try and sneak past, hoping I don't notice. I'm not an idiot though. So for the past three month's, I haven't said a word or done anything to make him think I care what he does. Besides the remedy, but I'm sure he thinks it comes from Lily. I won't do anything either, because I don't want Liza to grow up thinking that's what your mum and dad should act like.

Everyday, Liza looks a little more like me. Her hair is the same auburn-red, and her eyes the same purple. She's four months old, but she acts just like her father. In to everything and always making a mess. Lily visits a lot and talks about how she and James are living together. She hopes that he proposes soon. I think she knows about Sirius' affairs, because she always seems sympathetic towards relationship topics. I don't give her any sign that it bothers me, but if I'm truthful, it does bother me. Quite a lot, actually.

"I'm going out with James and Remus tonight. Don't wait up." Sirius says as he grabs his jacket and walks into the kitchen, past where I'm feeding Liza. He stops when he notices my clothes, shoes, make-up, and hair. I'm wearing a short blue-jean shirt, with a cherry colored tank-top and I have a black cropped jacket on over top of it. I have on strappy black wrap up sandals and my hair is done up in little ringlets. "Where are you going?" He asks, stopping beside me and looking me over.

"Lily and I are going out tonight. I thought I told you." I say innocently. His brow furrows and I smirk inside. "Lily decided that I needed some fun, so we decided to go to a club and do some dancing. The babysitter should be here any minute now." I get up and wash off my hands. He's still standing there, staring at me and looking slightly confused/angry.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid like hooking up with some random guy. We are married, you know?" He says, giving Liza a kiss and then walking to the door. I scoff and glare at the back of his head. Before he leaves, I ay something that makes him stay.

"I'm not the one who cheats, that would be you." I say sweetly and watch as his hand stiffens on the door. Smirking, I walk to the front door where the babysitter has just apparated and grab my purse. "See you later." I call as I let the babysitter in, give her the instructions for the evening, and walk out the door into the yard where Lily is waiting for me.

"Look at you!" She calls out and I twirl for her, laughing for what seems to be the first time in months. We apparate to a new club in town, called Rave, and we walk past the bouncer who doesn't bother to check our id's. "I'm going to get some drinks, you get the table." Lily says and she walks off to the bar, where she sits on a stool and tries to get the bar keepers attention. I smile at some people as I walk past and I walk to a table that has just emptied. Sitting down and surveying the crowd, I notice two guys walking towards the table. I smirk as they sit down.

"Hello Remus, James. Where is my loving husband?" I ask. They mumble something about dancing and I look out into the crowd, spotting him with a busty blonde, dancing like there's no tomorrow. I roll my eyes and try not to let them notice the hurt in them. They look at each other and when Lily sits down, she squeezes in next to me and grips my hand quickly. "Thanks." I mutter, taking my drink from Lily and downing half of it. She smiles and hits her glass to mine, drinking down most of it. I laugh at her as she makes a face and then shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the taste.

"So, shall we dance?" She asks. I nod and start to get up, as do James and Remus. Lily shakes her head at them. "I don't think so boys. You're just going to have to watch." James groans and Remus rolls his eyes as we walk onto the dance floor, trying to ignore Sirius and the blonde, who haven't spotted us or just don't care. "Disgusting." Lily mutters under her breath and I shake my head. We start to dance, turning down a few offers from others. I smile when someone says something about being married, and I look down at my wedding ring, shining innocently on my finger. With a sudden urge, I take the ring off for the first time, and stuff it into my pocket. Lily watches and smirks when I look up at her. I shrug my shoulders and continue to dance.

For the rest of the night, I try to relax and forget about the fact that Sirius left with the blonde about two hours ago. By the time Lily and I apparate back to my house, I was angry and upset. When I walk in, I see him stepping out of the fireplace, brushing soot off of his rumpled clothing and sporting twin hickeys. He doesn't even seem drunk tonight. Suddenly, my anger bubbles to the top and I walk over to him. He looks at me and doesn't have time to do anything as my palm slaps across his face. Stumbling backwards some, he puts his hand to his face and looks at me like I'm crazy. "What is your problem!" I yell at him, advancing towards him, my hands shaking with anger.

"What's my problem, you're the one that bloody hit me!" He booms back. I look at him in surprise, but it doesn't stop my anger, if just fuels it more. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and that's exactly what this is.

"You bastard! For the past three months you've walked around, ignoring our child and coming home in the middle of the night, drunk and thoroughly ravaged by someone who is _not_ your wife, and you ask _me _what is my problem?!" I shout. I'm glad that the babysitter is already gone and that we soundproofed Liza's room, or this would be worse than it was.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." He says sarcastically, walking towards me, but I stand my ground, my anger too great. "Of course it's always my fault."

"Of course it is, you bloody git! It was your idea to get married, your idea to raise Eliza together, and your bloody idea to try and make this work." I say, poking him in the chest with my fingers. "I was prepared to go in this alone, but you just wouldn't let me."

"Well maybe I should have let you! I cant stand this life, or you, or being woken up every five hours by a screaming kid. Maybe this isn't going to work." He says, his eyes darkening in anger. I try to hit him again, but he grabs my wrists and holds them between us.

"Get off of me. You have absolutely _no_ right to touch me." I say, deathly calm and wrench my hands out from him. "If that's what you think, than get out. Just get the hell out!" I scream and he takes one last look at me before walking over to the fire place and calling out where James and Lily live. When I'm sure he's gone, I fall to the ground and begin to cry. The next thing I know, Lily is stepping out of the fire place, her hair flying everywhere, and rushing over to me, telling me it's o.k. and that she's here.

And for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I cried myself to sleep.

_He doesn't make much money,_

_Only five thousand per._

_Some judge who thinks he's funny,_

_Says you'll pay six to her._

_I said, "Now judge, suppose I fail."_

_The judge says, "Right, right into jail." _

_I better keep her, oh man it's cheaper,_

_Than makin' whoopee._

Sirius came back the next day. He brought me into the kitchen, after sending a fuming Lily back to James, and sat me into a chair. I noticed that along with a bruised cheek, courtesy of my slap, he was also sporting a black eye. I smirked at him, though it wasn't as smug as it was angry. I was almost sure that Lily had hit him. What he said shocked me, but I wasn't going to let it fool me. "I don't want to get a divorce. I've never had sex with any of those girls, because I couldn't do it. I do love Liza and even though you wont believe me, I love you too. All I've ever wanted was a family and now that I have it, I don't want to let that go."

I laughed bitterly and stared at him blankly. "That's all fine and dandy, Sirius, but you can't decide when you want a wife and kid. You have to want it all the time and love all the time. That would entail no mistresses, no fooling around, being home at night to eat with them, sleeping in the same room as your wife and being there for them, in sickness and in health. Sorry, but you haven't been any of those things." I say. I move to get up from the table, but he runs over to the other side, sitting me back down in the chair.

"But I want to try. I need just one more chance. I'll give it all up, just let me have one more chance." He pleads. I look away from him, my eyes littered with tears, but I don't think that I can lave him out in the cold. Curse my Gryffindor heart, but I want to trust him. I need to trust him, for some totally unknown reason.

"One chance to be a family, Sirius, but if you ruin it, Liza and I are gone."

_Than makin whoopee._

It's been over a year since I gave Sirius his last chance. Much to my surprise, and many other's as well, he managed to pull it off. Becoming the family man and dad he always wanted to be. It's Liza's birthday soon and he's even planning the party. Thinking back on how things were when our marriage started, I cant believe we've come this far. "Everything happens for a reason." I hear whenever the bad times come into play. I think I absolutely agree with that now. Maybe if we hadn't fought, had been the perfect couple, we would have gotten bored with each other and been divorced before we had a chance. You know what they say,

That's what ya get folks, for makin' whoopee.

Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed that little one shot! It came into my head a while ago, but I didn't know how I wanted it to go. Then in a streak of creativity last night at 1:30, I started to write and the words just started to flow! Anyways, leave me a review about what you thought.

Yours Truly,

Baby Blue Eyes 10


End file.
